Bone Monk - M(1),Wiz(9),ASC(10),PM(10)
Monk 1/ Wizard 9 / Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep 10/ Pale Master 10 Description This is a Wizard build, designed to have AC comparable to Sorcerer builds with Divine Shield(and also critical hit immunity without using Iron Body and wasting 4 feats in Autostill). Initially I thought to combine this with HIPS from Shadowdancer(because this build doesnt rely on armor/shields) but this isnt possible without losing Monk AC or ASOC discount metamagic (these HIPS builds still may be viable though). Advantages: *Fairly high AC *Passive critical hit imunity *Nice detection abilities *No XP penalty(if Drow or Human) *Wizard - no limitations in learning spells *Nice AC for arcane spellcaster from the beginning Disadvantages: * Low HP * Caster Level only 28 * Wizard - spells must be prepared * Low saves (high when buffed) * No melee abilities, useless when runs out of spells Why these classes? *Monk **Monk AC **Class skills - tumble,listen,spot *Wizard **Base class for the build *Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep **Discount metamagic *Pale Master **Extra AC **Critical hit imunity **Class skill - listen Character Creation Monk 1/ Wizard 9 / Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep 10/ Pale Master 10 Race: Drow (other possible races: Deep Gnome, Yuan-ti pureblood, Human) Alignment: Lawful Neutral or Lawful Evil Deity: Any Notes: Drow is choosen to avoid multiclass penalty. However, choosing a Deep Gnome will result in a much stronger character(you will have +6 AC total (+1 size +4 slippery defense + 1 from +2WIS bonus ) so if you are looking for a power build choose Deep Gnome. Yuan-ti pureblood will be slightly stronger than Drow but will have multiclass penalty so probably isnt worth choosing. Human will work too(with no multiclass penalty) if you dont want to play ECL race for some reason. Stats are listed for Drow. Character Progression Table Notes: *Why no Able Learner? This build has enough skill points to max all core skills. If you want to max some additional skills you can take Able Learner instead of Spellcasting prodigy. *Core skills are: **Concentration **Spellcraft **Tumble **UMD(can not raise above 16 still able to use some nice items/scrolls with it) **Listen(increase it on Pale Master's levels) *Additional skills you might want to max: **Spot **Search(increase it on ASOC's levels; this one combined with summon spells can help you to disarm traps) **Diplomacy(increase it on ASOC's or Pale Master's levels) Stats Calculation BAB: 14 HP: 174 Saves: Fortitude 15 Reflex 13 Will 24 AC with BOTB Gear: 10 base +6 Bone Skin +10 bracers of armor 10 +8 Cloak of Protection +8 +5 Natural Armor Amulet +5 +5 Boots of the sun soul +5 +7 Dex bonus (with +8 Dex equipment) +7 Wis bonus (with +8 Wis equipment) +3 tumble ---- 61 + 4 Shield (spell) + 2 Reduce Person (+1 size and +1 from +2 bonus to Dex) + 1 Haste ---- 68 + 6 Improved Combat Expertise ---- 74 + 6 (if Deep Gnome +1 size +4 Slippery Defense +1 from +2Wis bonus) ---- 80 Author:MANoob category:Character builds Category:Arcane Character builds category:Power Builds